


Blush

by animevampire21



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion, evangelion Q
Genre: Blushing, Fluff, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animevampire21/pseuds/animevampire21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shinji is going to ask out Kaworu!<br/>...<br/>A drabble I found whist looking through my tumblr that I decided I'll post up here</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush

You stare at your reflection in the mirror.  
"Don’t be lame, don’t be lame" you repeat to yourself, like it would actually help you in your time of need. You know it wont. Yes today was the day you had to step it up and not act like a complete loser in front of Kaworu. You were going to confess, and every possible out come has played in your head at least ten times. 

You pictured him saying “no” and changing the subject. You pictured him saying “yes” and being cool and collective. You never pictured what was actually going to happen. 

You walk to him legs shaking, he smiles as if to make you feel more confident. He can always tell when you feel bad, or nervous maybe that’s why you liked him or maybe you were just easily read. You gulp forming words “K-K-Kaworu-kun will y-you… erm… go out w-with me…” You look down as you mumble your words but shot your head up when you expect his reply.

He looks like what you say was a red tomato. He was smiling and shaking and he was blushing, _really blushing_. He grabs the end of his shirt and began fumbling with it as his eyes move at every heartbeat. Well saying you never expected this would be a huge understatement. Then he begins nodding. His head just moving as quick as light up and down, up and down. In a jerky and awkward yet fast motion. You feel dizzy just watching it.

"Y-y-ye-y-y-y-y-y-ye-ye-ye-y-y-yes." He shutters out. You just stare at him. You cant help but stare at him. He was so cute but you cant help feel like the roles have switched. Usually its Kaworu who does things and you get embarrassed. You decide you like cute Kaworu and move over to him and place a innocent kiss on his lips. His blushing form giving you courage that you never knew you had.

He jumps shivering and blushing right up to his ears. His red eyes wide and watery. You cant help but smile at this accomplishment. “Lets go for lunch” you smirk “Kaworu-koi”. You walk ahead and he walks his head down blushing. You’re glad that he can’t see the perverted nosebleed you get as he walks behind.


End file.
